Summer Love
by onedirectionfan10
Summary: Pauline and Maps live in two different places. Pauline lives in New York, while Maps lives in Australia. Pauline will got to Australia for the summer. Will both of them meet? Will their Summer be the greatest summer ever? Let's find out. (Pauline is played by Emma Watson and Maps is played by Daniel Radcliffe)
1. Pauline Fossil

**Hi guys! I hope you like this story!**

Hi I'm Pauline Fossil. I have two sisters, Petrova and Posy. I'm 17 years old, while Petrova is 16 and Posy is 15. We live at Manhattan. We study at the New York Academy of Performing Arts. Our parents are both working in the UK so, we're currently staying at our cousins place. Our cousin's name is Claire.

"Pauline, Petrova, Posy wake up! Breakfast is ready!" announced Claire.

"Uhhhh! It's so early!" said Posy.

"I know! We even don't have classes today, because it's summer!" replied Pauline.

"So? Mom has great news for us! Hurry up!" answered Claire.

"What's the great news?" asked Petrova.

"I don't know yet. Hurry up!" said Claire.

After finally getting out bed, Pauline, Claire and her sisters went down stairs to eat breakfast. When they arrived, their Aunt was smiling at them.

"So, Aunt Marie what's the great news?" asked Petrova.

"Girls, we will be going to Australia this summer!" replied Aunt Mary.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Posy.

"OMG!" said Claire.

Surprised, Pauline hugged their Aunt followed by her sisters and Claire.

"Thanks Aunt Mary! So, when do we leave?" asked Pauline.

"We leave next week." answered Aunt Mary.

"Yes! Thanks mom!" said Claire.

"No problem Claire." replied Aunt Mary.

After eating breakfast, they went back upstairs and started researching about Australia. Then, they started posting different statuses on Facebook and twitter.


	2. Maps

Hi I'm Matthew James McAnsh. My brothers call me Maps, because I have a birthmark shaped like Tasmania. I have three brothers, Misty, Spark and Spit. We live in a big house in Kangaroo Island, Australia. Before, we came from an orphanage until Mr and Mrs McAnsh adopted us.

"Boys! Wake up! We need to go to the market!" shouted Mrs McAnsh from the living room.

"Ok mom! We will be there in a minute!" replied Maps.

After taking a shower and eating their breakfast, they went to the market to buy some food.

"Maps! Look! That girl there is looking at you." whispered Spark.

"Oh." said Maps before waving at the girl.

"Boys! What do you like to eat for dinner?" asked Mrs McAnsh.

"I want baked mac." replied Misty.

"I want chicken." said Spark.

"I want salad." answered Spit.

"Wow! Can we decide on one dish?" asked Mrs McAsh.

"You decide mom!" said Maps.

"Ok." said McAnsh.

After an hour at the market, they went back to their house. When they arrived, the four boys went to their rooms to open their Facebook accounts.

After that, they went to the beach to swim.


	3. Goodbye New York

The whole week, Pauline, her sisters and Claire were busy researching and packing their stuff for their summer vacation.

"Girls! Are you ready? We need to be at the airport 2 hours before our flight!" asked Aunt Mary through the door.

Opening the door, Pauline said "We're ready to go Aunt Mary!"

After a few minutes, they arrived at the airport. When they arrived, they went to the check in booth before going to the food court to eat while waiting for their flight.

"I'm so excited! We will spend our summer in Australia!" said Claire.

"I know!" said Pauline.

"_Flight J234 bound for Australia is now boarding on gate 6. Please proceed to the gate immediately." announced the flight attendant._

"Girls! Let's go! Our flights waiting." said Aunt Mary.

"Yes! Australia here we come!" said Posy.

After a few mintues, they arrived at the gate and waited in line before entering the plane. When they were already seated, the flight attendant announced a few things before demonstrating the safety features on the plane. Then, they took off.

"Good bye New York and Hello Australia!" said Pauline before reclining her chair and drifted of the sleep.


	4. Hello Australia

**Thanks for the views guys! Please keep reading this story.**

After two hours, they already landed at the airport. Before leaving the plane, the flight attendant announced some rules and regulations.

"We're here! I can't wait to go to Kangaroo island!" said Pauline.

"I know! C'mon we need to get our luggages from the luggage counter!" said Claire before going to the luggage counter.

After waiting for about 15 minutes, they went outside the airport to hail a cab going to the ferry to Kangaroo Island.

"Good morning mam! Where will you be going?" asked the driver.

"Oh! Do you know where the ferry boat to Kangaroo Island is?" asked Aunt Mary.

"Yes mam. I know where the terminal is. I'll help you with you luggages." replied the driver before putting their luggages inside the cab.

The trip to the terminal was quite long. They chatted about their trip, looked at the view and updated their Facebook statuses.

After an hour, they arrived at the ferry terminal. Aunt Mary paid the driver and got our luggages before falling in line at the counter.

"Good morning mam! Is this the ferry going to Kangaroo Island?" asked Aunt Mary.

"Yes mam! How many tickets?" replied the cashier.

"Five tickets please." said Aunt Mary.

"That will be 100 Australian dollars." said the cashier.

Then, Aunt Mary paid for the tickets before we waited in the benches for the ferry to arrive.

"_All passengers going to Kangaroo Island, please proceed to gate 1. Please line up quietly. Thank you." announced the crew._

After 30 minutes, they finally arrived at Kangaroo Island. Aunt Mary looked for the driver to bring them to the airport. She spotted the driver holding a paper with their names on it.

"Hello mam Mary! Welcome to Kangaroo Island! My name is Peter, I will be your driver for today." greeted Peter.

"Hello Peter!" replied Aunt Mary.

"Let me get you luggages and put them in the car before we leave." said Peter before outing their luggages in the trunk.

After a few minutes, they arrived at their retreat house. Pauline, her sisters and Claire were shocked.

"Wow! Is this our hotel?" asked Petrova.

"No. This is our retreat house. Your mom bought it for us." replied Aunt Mary.

"You mean this is ours now?" asked Posy.

"Yes. Now go! Pick you room!" answered Aunt Mary.

There were seven rooms in the house. Pauline got the room with the balcony. Petrova got the room near the stairs. Posy got the room near the window. Clair and her mom got the room downstairs.

After unpacking their things in their rooms, they started opening their phones and laptops to post different statuses about Kangaroo Island.

Pauline, Petrova and Posy went back downstairs to talk to their Aunt.

"So, Aunt Mary can we go to beach later?" asked Pauline.

"Sure but, please don't go too far and be back by 10." answered Aunt Mary.

"Thank you Aunt Mary! We'll see you later!" said Petrova.

The four girls went to the beach side to have a stroll. They ate their lunch at a nearby restaurant. Good thing they have their credit cards and extra cash. Then, they went shopping. After that they went back to their house to change into their swimming attire. Then, they went back to the beach to swim and surf.

"Hello Australia!" shouted the four girls.


	5. First Meeting

Maps and his brothers asked their mom if they can go to the beach.

"Ok. Be back by 10. Maps you're in charge." said Mrs McAnsh.

Then, they went back to their room to change into their swimming trunks before leaving for the beach. When they arrived, they looked for a nice place to leave their things.

"Guys! Look! There's a bench there." said Spark.

After a few minutes, they left their things in the bench before swimming in the beach.

"Woah! Maps! Look at those girls over there. They look hot!" whispered Misty.

"Yeah! Want to go there?" asked Maps.

"Sure!" replied the three boys.

They walked to the beach chairs the girls were in.

"Ummm.. Hi girls! Having fun?" asked Maps.

"Uhhh.. Hi! Sorry but, we can't talk to strangers." replied Pauline.

"I'm Maps. These are my brothers; Misty, Spark and Spit." said Maps.

"I'm Pauline. These are my sisters; Petrova and Posy. The other girl is my cousin, Claire." said Pauline.

"So, you girls want to hang out sometime?" asked Misty.

"Well.. we can hang out later. We can all eat together at a nearby restaurant." suggested Claire.

"Sure! We'll meet you here?" asked Spit.

"Ok." replied Posy.

"See you later girls!" said the boys before leaving.

After an hour, the girls went back to their house to take a shower and to change into a much more comfortable outfit.

Pauline wore a yellow summer dress. Petrova wore a blue top and shorts. Posy and Claire wore a white dress.

Claire knocked on Pauline's door to check if she's ready.

"I'm ready. Let's go!" said Pauline before closing her door.

Then, they went downstairs to say good bye to their Aunt before leaving the house. After a few minutes, they already arrived at their meeting place. Then, the boys came.

"Hey girls! You all look fantastic." greeted Maps.

"Thank you! You guys look quite dashing today." said Pauline.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" asked Misty.

"Well, there's a nice village here that have nice restaurants. You guys want to go there?" said Claire.

"Sure! Let's go!" replied the boys.

After walking for about 30 minutes, they arrived at Kingscote. It's a small village with some houses, markets and shops. There are also restaurants and cafés.

"Look! There's a nice café over there." said Posy.

"C'mon let's check it out!" said Spit.

Then, they went to the café. They looked at the menu to check if they would like the food there. After that, they were seated near the beach to feel the scenery.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful at night!" said Pauline.

"I know!" replied Maps.

"So, do you guys live here?" asked Claire.

"Yes. We live here. How about you girls?" replied Spark.

"We're just staying here for the summer. We really stay in the US." answered Petrova.

"Oh! Ok." said Misty.

After a few minutes, their orders arrived. They ate their dinner quietly, enjoying their view. Then, they were already done. They paid for the bill before leaving the café and going back to their houses.

"So, ummm.. This is goodbye then. See you when we see you again." said Maps.

"Don't worry. You'll see us again. This island is so small." replied Pauline before walking back to their house.

When they arrived at their house, they went straight to their rooms to have a good night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Maps and his brothers spent their time in their house watching tv, checking their Facebook accounts, eating and playing video games.

"Boys! Your dad and I will be going out for the whole evening so, stay quiet and behave yourselves." said Mrs McAnsh.

"Don't worry mom. We will behave ourselves." replied Maps.

"If you need anything just call me. The refrigerator's full so, you can get anything you want." said Mrs McAnsh.

"Ok mom. Have a fun night with dad!" said Misty.

When their mom and dad left, the boys went to play video games again. They got some chips and drinks from the refrigerator.

After a few minutes of playing, they went outside to surf for a little while. When they were already done, they went back to their house for dinner. Maps cooked a simple meal for them.

"Maps! Do you like Pauline?" asked Spark.

"Ummm.. I don't know. I only met her yesterday." answered Maps.

"Ok. I think I'll just go to my room. I'm quite tired. Good night guys!" said Spit.

"Me too. Good night!" said Misty.

After a few minutes, the boys were already in their rooms sleeping.

With the girls:

Pauline and Claire were busy watching Chick Flicks while Petrova and Posy were listening to music.

"Omg! Zac Efron is so hot!" said Pauline.

"I know! He's like a God!" replied Claire.

"I'll just get some snacks." said Pauline before going downstairs to get some snacks.

After a few minutes, Pauline went back upstairs to finish their movie. When the movie was done, Claire went back to her room. Petrova and Posy told them to get ready for dinner. Then, the four of them went downstairs to eat dinner.

"So, how was your day girls?" asked Aunt Mary.

"It was ok. Yesterday we had fun. We went surfing!" replied Petrova.

"Yup! It was so fun. I really want to do it again!" agreed Posy.

"I was thinking of bringing you girls to the best beach here in Kangaroo Island but, I don't know the places here." said Aunt Mary.

"Really?! We know some guys who live here. Maybe they know the nice destinations here in Kangaroo Island." said Pauline.

"Ok. Do you know there number or their address?" asked Aunt Mary.

"Oh! We forgot to take their numbers. We'll just ask the people here if they know their address." replied Petrova.

"Ok." said Aunt Mary.

"Girls! Are you done eating? If you are, sleep early." said Aunt Mary.

"Yes Aunt Mary. Good night!" replied the four girls.

After eating, they went back to their rooms to sleep.


End file.
